Indulgence
by KiyokoMoments
Summary: Omaeda was simply bringing over some overdue reports to his Captain's study when he heard the scream.   When he had set out that night. Omaeda had never expected to catch Captain Soifon in such a compromising position...  Lemon


**AN: So this story was the product having a sudden idea in the middle of the night. So enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Indulgence**

**

* * *

**

Omaeda's squinty eyes jerked to the direction of the scream. He he had been simply on his way to drop off some last minute reports to his captain. Instantly Omaeda was aware of the origin of that scream, it was his captain's voice there was no doubt about it. Rapidly he rushed towards the lit room, dropping the hamburger that he was eating. His only thoughts had been of Captain Soifon, she was in danger.

Despite all the times that Soifon has brushed off his protection, Omaeda was forever loyal to his taicho. She was a strong spirit, and he respected her for it. He cringed as he thought of what she would do to him for coming to her aid. Grimacing he quickly slid open the wooden doors. His eyes bugged out as he stared in mild horror, yet fascination at the scene before him.

Blood poured openly from his nose, his eyes peeled open in shameless voyeurism. His mouth hung in a most distasteful way as the half chewed food in his mouth was quite visible.

This was something that he had never expected to see. As far has he had known, Soifon-taicho didn't even know the meaning of the word sex! Especially with a man that is, it was no secret Soifon has an obsession with Yoruichi. Omaeda had simply figured that his captain was... in the closet... per se.

If Omeada had any doubt before on Captain Soifon's sexuality... It was all erased now! His eyes bugged out even more as she whimpered and pushed herself against the stranger that held her hostage.

Before him, his captains plainly naked form was pressed face forward into the wall, her cheek and breasts shoved roughly into the wood. A pink tinge covered her face, violet eyes tok on a glazed light of delirium.

Her tiny wrists were pinned above her, Soifon's fist clenched with each pitiful moan. A large masculine hand held her there, pale muscle blending in with her own fair skin. The man's other hand rested on her hip as he pushed into her, exciting a breathless gasp. The man bent his head forward, locks of hair hiding his face. His tongue ashed out, gently traced the smooth expanse of her shoulders, he planted kisses over her smooth untarnished skin pulling heated moans from her one would skillfully play a harp.

His hand kept a strong hold on her wrists, as the other hand reached for her breasts. His calloused hands grazed her body sensually tracing her curves. With relentless ferocity his hand cupped her small breasts just as he pounded his throbbing erection into her body. Soifon let out another scream, her lips dry as she pushed lithe form against him, begging for more. His fingers gently rubbed against her pink nipples, her body easily responded to his every touch.

At that point Omaeda was transfixed to his spot. He had blinked for over 5 minutes. To him each second had to be recorded, he simply couldn't take the time to blink! He gulped, trying to regain control of his body. Omaeda could feel a raging hard on pushing against the fabric of his clothing. This was not good! Definitely not good!

Omaeda tried to edge away from the scene, but it seemed his body refused to move despite the sure punishment he would receive if found there. If anything, Captain Soifon's wrath could easily rival Captain Zaraki's. She was a demon, but somehow his own stupidity along with pure male lust kept him sitting there, enjoying the show.

That is...

Until she moaned one name,

"Byakuya" She whispered, "More, Kuchiki more!"

Omaeda felt his blood freeze, almost as if his very soul had fled him. That person with his captain was... Captain Kuchiki?

If he could move at the moment he would have been visibly shaking. But Omaeda was rooted to the stop as visions of exactly how he would die flashed before his eyes.

Death by a thousand cuts.

It was not how he had wanted to go out.

Omaeda scuttled backwards in absolute terror., Behind him carefully stacked wooden benches tumbled over with a loud creek, the cheap wood knocking into him as they fell in a heap. It was in that moment that Omeda knew his life would be taken by the hand of his own captain.

Two sets of piercing dark eyes narrow onto him. They glared at him in complete fury. Somehow with some sort of miracle, Omaeda quickly gained his senses flash stepping away as fast as possible. He couldn't run forever but it would at least buy him some time.

Soifon stared outside in mild irritation. That idiotic lieutenant of hers... Always screwing things up. She'll kill him later. She wiggled loose of Byakuya's grip, tilting his head back at her. She wanted to finish this. And no one was going to stop her.

Besides, her lieutenant was much too fearful of her to even contemplate telling someone.

He quickly nodded his assent, a small smirk gracing his face.

Burlesquely Kuchiki pushed her onto the small desk by the corner of her room. His fingers dug into hips as he plunged into her again and again. Soifon's small body trembled in delight, folding around his hard cock, dripping wet. He pace became rapidly more punishing as he began to reach his limit. She responded eagerly as she threw back her head in wild abandon. With cat like grace, she arched her back pushing him further within her wet heat. Kuchiki squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Her walls pushed against him, as she let out a final pleasured scream, it was just enough to send him over the edge. Byakuya let out a low growl as he released, his head hung in exhaustion as he tried to regain his breath.

Miles away, Omaeda was telling everyone and anyone who would listen about what he had just seen. Abarai Renji flushed a deep purple as his eyes bulged at his description. They couldn't possibly kill everyone right?

Right?

* * *

**AN: **

**So... There is a part of me that want to keep this short as a crack lemon. But if you guys would like to read more just let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
